


Red

by amigazazos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigazazos/pseuds/amigazazos
Summary: Red podía amar a aquel pequeño azabache, su antiguo paladín, por muchas razones que para los instintos del león eran como reconocer un líder. Fuerte, inteligente, demandante, franco, amable, puro.Red podía adorar a aquel loco moreno, su paladín actual, de carácter compasivo y perspicaz. Insistente, rebosante de felicidad, feroz y con una tenacidad innegable.Red podía quererlos.¡Pero, por favor! ¡Tampoco que se pasen de verga!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Red

—Lance, estamos...

—Shhh, no creo que se moleste.

Red estaba harta.

Y no, no por ser un jodido león de voltron o una insignificante máquina mágica con forma de gato significa que pueda tener una falta de conciencia o de lo que sucede a su alrededor. ¡Ella puede verlo todo! Junto a sus demás compañeros analizaban con detalle los comportamientos de aquellos ajenos paladines que añoraban con fuerza, observando sus acciones en cada momento, manías, carácter, evolución, descubriendo cada día un nuevo conocimiento sobre ellos.

—¡Nhhn...! L–Lance, d-despacio...!

Oh sí, a veces esos conocimientos eran demasiado.

—P-Perdón, pero... Uhg, has silencio, Keith.

Red sabía que el ex paladín rojo y azul eran pareja, lo sabía desde el cambio que percibió en el juguetón terrícola. Parecía mucho más pegado a su antiguo paladín, coqueteaba, ambos se daban miradas extrañas, peleas con demasiada tensión, tensión que aún no tenía un nombre preciso en su base de datos, pero, que aun así, se notaba —por lo menos, alrededor de un poco más de 2 metros. — que ambos tenía algo entre ellos, una extraña química que, aunque no le parecía mal, había causado mucho cambios en ellos.

Entre ellos, pequeños encuentros furtivos en su cabina.

Red adoraba lo fantásticas personas que Keith y Lance podían ser. Amaba la efusividad de Keith y la paciencia de Lance, la tranquilidad del moreno y el temperamento del pálido, le parecía extrañamente raro y confortante como ambos parecían complementarse entre sí, pareciendo tal como agua y fuego, ambos en extremos de una balanza que podían mantener en equilibrio y encontrase, sólo si lograban avanzar juntos.

Pero, los dos también eran unos jodidos idiotas, en toda la maldita extensión de la palabra.

—Keith... ¿Es a-aquí?

—Ahí, ahí, ahí.

Malditos adolescentes calenturientos de mierda.

¿Enserio ambos estaban de acuerdo en hacer ese tipo de cosas en la cabina de un león de Voltron? ¿Defensor legendario? ¿Héroe de héroes? —Duh. — ¡Eso era abuso de confianza! Podía haber pensado esto en Keith, ya que a pesar de ser su primer protegido, recientemente después de haber llegado de la espada de marmora había conocido tal y como cambio por completo su personalidad, podría ser probablemente un desliz en su buen comportamiento con ella pero... Lance, muchacho, sí que has caído bajo, muy bajo.

Red creía conocerlos, pero parecía que ambos tontos inexpertos no encontraban lugar en sus cabezas para la palabra "pudor" ¡Santo Voltron y sus no tan divinos paladines! ¿Acaso no podían meditar antes sus acciones? Eran unos idiotas.

Idiotas que, a pesar de todo —y por alguna extraña razón— el león no puede encontrar algo para poder odiar en su totalidad a sus portadores, ya sea por personalidad, actos, acciones. Simplemente no podía.

Red los adora.

—Lance, e–estamos en Red.

—No creo que ella este disconforme, te ama tanto y yo solo estoy haciéndote sentir bien...

Retira lo dicho.

No se pasen de verga.

De un rugido, ambos jóvenes salen volando con sus ropas expulsadas en diferentes direcciones, se voltea indignada y sale volando de la enorme habitación del castillo hacia el espacio intentando recapacitar.

Por qué mierda escogió a esos idiotas.


End file.
